


Their First Kiss

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need I say more than the title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second part of the [Love Springs Forth](http://story-works.livejournal.com/4719.html) challenge.
> 
> Thanks to [nagi_schwarz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz) for the beta and encouraging words; I didn't think it was any good and would not have posted it if not for her.

“I have never done this before,” and the admission pains him. He feels the weight of Marcus’s gaze, but refuses to return it. Instead, he watches his hands as they twist in the fabric of his tunic, face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Esca.” Marcus rests a hand on both of his, stilling them. “Then we will not.” 

He raises his eyes then, confusion furrowing his brow, to find Marcus smiling gently at him while his thumb sweeps over the back of his right hand. “I want to.” he grips Marcus’s hand with both of his as he drops his gaze once again. “But I do not know how.” 

“Oh.” Marcus’s other hand cups his cheek, lifting his face until Esca can see his grin. “Then I will teach you.” 

He feels the heat that reddens his cheeks spread down his neck but it is not due to embarrassment. Resting his cheek more firmly in Marcus’ hand, he asks, “Would you do something for me?” 

“Anything.” The answer is immediate and sure. 

He smiles then, turning his face into Marcus’s palm to hide it. “I would like you to close your eyes and stay as still as you can.” 

One of Marcus’s eyebrows rises in question, but he nods before straightening his back, hands moving to rest in his own lap, and finally closes his eyes, a faint smile on his lips. 

Without Marcus’s eyes on him he feels lighter, though he immediately misses their warmth. He shifts closer; Marcus’s head turns towards him, eyes still closed, his hands clenched into fists. He rests his own hands over them, eases his fingers into the fists, massages them until they relax and rest open once again. When he looks up Marcus’s smile widens, prompting one of his own. 

He has spent countless hours looking at Marcus, but never from this close before. Raising a hesitant hand, he finally allows himself to touch Marcus’s mouth as he rests a finger on his bottom lip; Marcus’s lips part as he exhales a shaky breath. Dropping his hand as he leans forward, he finally touches his own lips to Marcus’s, whose smile grows wide. 

He pulls away, frowning. “Stop that.” 

“Sorry.” Marcus huffs out a laugh, mouth still stretched wide in a grin. His eyes pop open, and Esca makes to scramble away but there are hands gripping his shoulders; he instead screws his eyes shut and drops his chin to his chest. 

“I am sorry, Esca.” Marcus’s hands drop from his shoulders. “I could not contain my happiness. Please, continue.” 

When he peeks out of one eye Marcus is sat as before; back straight, hands in lap, eyes closed. 

“I –” He sighs, reaches out and takes one of Marcus’s hands in both of his. “I am sorry too, Marcus. This kind of intimacy…frightens me.” 

Marcus clutches at his hands. “Is it because I am Roman?” 

He shakes his head but then realizes Marcus cannot see him. “No, and it is not because you are a man either. I desire you…have thought of you, us, together…but –” 

Marcus tugs on his hands until he is moving closer, then wraps an arm around him tucking him into his side. “There is no rush, Esca.” 

Marcus presses his face into Esca's hair, kissing him, then moves to kiss him on the forehead. Esca turns his face towards Marcus, finds his eyes still closed and moving closer to press a kiss onto his face again. Instead Esca angles his head so that Marcus kisses him on the lips, and he kisses back.


End file.
